


Forse

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Shu non ama mostrarsi debole. Per quanto alcuni dicano che la debolezza sia anche un sinonimo di forza, per lui è solo fonte di imbarazzo.





	Forse

**Author's Note:**

> \- Non ha una vera e propria collocazione temporale. Volevo solo scrivere qualcosa su questi due  
> \- Scritta per il prompt “Salvezza” del Cow-t8  
> \- Non betata

Shu non ama mostrarsi debole. Per quanto alcuni dicano che la debolezza sia anche un sinonimo di forza, per lui è solo fonte di imbarazzo.

Ha sempre cercato di celare le sue insicurezze e di eliminare i difetti altrui per raggiungere la perfezione, e quello lo ha portato a creare ulteriori maschere dietro le quali ha imparato a nascondersi. Ci sono fronzoli, pizzi e merletti a tenere ben salda l’immagine che ha tessuto per se stesso, e c'è anche Mademoiselle a dare voce ad alcune osservazioni che Shu non riuscirebbe a esternare con totale sincerità.

Talvolta però, come in quell’istante, gli sembra difficile respirare attraverso quelle stesse maschere.

_ “Non c'è niente di male” _ , si ripete, ma il suo orgoglio e i sensi di colpa, gli impediscono di trovare un po’ di pace.

Slaccia i primi bottoni della camicia alla ricerca d’aria e si lascia scivolare contro il muro fino a sedersi per terra. Si è nascosto sul tetto della scuola perché solo in quel luogo sa di poter tenere celata a tutti le crepe che stanno distruggendo la sua maschera di perfezione.

Attira le gambe al petto in una posizione quasi fetale, cercando in quel modo di proteggere il cuore con il suo stesso corpo.

_ “Solo dieci minuti e torno in me” _ , si dice. Si impone una sorta di scadenza a quel momento di debolezza. Vuole che finisca presto, perché non gli piace ricordare tutti i suoi errori. Non gli piace rendersi conto di quanto sia sempre così difficile affrontare gli altri… di quanto sia a sua volta consapevole di non meritare alcuna salvezza.

«Itsuki?»

Shu riconosce subito la voce di Nazuna e per un momento pensa quasi a un’illusione perché è forse la persona che ha ferito più di tutti. Gli basta però sollevare il capo di qualche centimetro per vedere le scarpe dell'altro davanti a sé.

Si irrigidisce ma non trova la forza per cacciarlo via o per indossare una delle sue maschere, magari afferrare Mademoiselle - seduta accanto a lui - e… e fare qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa.

Non può farlo e Nito resta fermo davanti a lui, forse giudicandolo.

Una voce crudele nel suo petto, pesante come un macigno, gli fa presente che si merita quel trattamento. Non esiste un  _ ‘forse’ _ . È sicuro di non meritare la gentilezza di Nazuna.

Eppure, flebile, sente anche un'altra vocina che gli ricorda che Nito è una brava persona e che più volte si è mostrato incline al perdono. E quella vocina sembra quasi strillare di gioia quando Nazuna si siede accanto a lui.

La tensione di Shu diventa quasi dolorosa e sussulta nel sentire Nito appoggiarsi a lui. Gli fa sentire la sua presenza senza parlare, rispettando i suoi spazi. Rispettando il suo silenzio che, improvvisamente, lo sta soffocando.

«Di qualcosa», mormora, cercando in quel modo di spezzare quella fastidiosa sensazione di chiuso.

Nito non risponde. I pensieri persi chissà dove per dei momenti che sembrano infiniti.

_ “Forse non mi reputa più degno della sua voce. Forse non mi merito neanche di essere salvato e aiutato, ha perso le speranze con me. Forse ha capito che non posso essere perdonato per quello che gli ho fatto. Forse…” _

È una canzone, delicata e dolce, quella che inizia a intonare Nazuna, riscuotendo Shu dai suoi pensieri cupi.

Lo ascolta quasi stranito, sorpreso e, lentamente, anche rilassato. Là dove c’era il silenzio, dolore e tristezza... ora c'è quella melodia che, come un balsamo, lo carezza dandogli sollievo. Cura con delicatezza le sue ferite, iniziando quel lento e lungo percorso di guarigione che Shu ha sempre avuto paura di affrontare.

Ma Nazuna canta e lui non può non chiudere gli occhi, lasciando che dalle sue labbra sfugga poi solo un sospiro, quieto e calmo.

_ Forse _ , la via della guarigione e della salvezza non sono poi così lontane e impossibili da raggiungere. Forse… può davvero azzardarsi a intraprendere quella strada.


End file.
